From the Beginning Chapter 2
by MMDCousins
Summary: A story about our Vocaloid OCs. Different from everybody else. This group of four tries to fit in with everybody else in Vocaloid high. They were different, no one liked them or wanted to go near. Related to each other somehow they find a way to break the impossible. This story tells how 4 loids find their relation. No sexual scenes includes Vocaloid characters.


120 years ago in a planet called Altrons

"Checking condition...condition normal."

"Finally my second creation has been created, do you know your name?" said a human with an orb in the middle of his head. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"My name is Ikuko Ono, and you are Yasuhiko" I replied. He nodded and looked at me.

"You are not complete yet and I barely started on you, but I want you to meet someone." He walked to the other side of the lab and pressed a button. A boy around my size appeared. Still in his capsule, he stared at me, and I stared back.

"It looks like you are getting along. Well Ikuko, meet your older brother Ikuto," said Yasuhiko happily. He turned to me and said "And you, Ikuko, you are his feminine version."

I froze and stared at myself. My hair, my eyes, and my skin looked so similar to Ikuto's. I looked at him while he squirmed in his capsule and his face turned bright pink. Yasuhiko then locked us away in our safe capsule and left us, floating there in the room.

Three weeks later…. He never came back. Ikuto managed to get out of his capsule and escape. I waited and stared off into the distancing. He came back in a snap, he was panicking, and I could sense his circuit was about to blow. He glared at me. "Yasuhiko murdered, he's gone." he told me. He had some blood on his hands and wrist.

"Show me." I replied doubting him. He took me out of my capsule and helped me walk. We ended up in a room full of blood. Machines were damaged, graffiti on the walls. I saw something in the corner of my eye, it was a security camera. I point to show Ikuto what I saw. He nodded and place me carefully on the floor. He grabbed the memory card from the camera and plugged it into one of the working laptops he found.

We skipped through each video seeing if there were anyone coming in. Finally on the 12th video we spot the murderer. It was the company, they were yelling and shouting saying that he had created an illegal living robot. I stared at the screen with shock. Ikuto closed the laptop and placed it under Yasuhiko's coat. He turned my way and said, "I guess we have nothing to do, but fix you up."

He picked me up bridal style and placed me on a surgery table. It took him two years trying to figure how Yasuhiko created him and tried over a hundred times to finish me.

A week after he finished me, we were resting in our capsule until a group of police came in. I kept my eyes closed and listen. "Get these creatures on the ship, come on and find that damn memory card from the security camera. We need proof that we killed him now hurry up you -select a swear word of your choice-."

I could tell that robots were carrying my capsule away by the way I was rocking in my capsule. I was then complete turned off and hadn't woken in 2 light years. Something crashed and I was shoved to the other side of my capsule, hitting hard on the glass, which woke me up. I heard something in the distance. "Mai! Look at what I found!"

"Wait up Akemi, don't you know I hate being rushed?" shouted another voice.

"You go first, I'm scared."

"No you go first."

"No you."

"Ugh, fine scaredy cat."

Two shadows appear in the smoke. It came closer and closer to our capsules. Two human-looking people appeared. One of them, on the left wore a sleeveless shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. Her hair was long and ended up to her waist. She left eye were darkish-gray while her right was covered with a bandage. The other human had a small ponytail and had bright green eyes. She wore a tank top with a shawl across her shoulders. She also wore a skirt and had some sort of weird tights. In her arms she held a book with some weird characters printed on the cover. "ALIENS!" screamed the green-looking human.

"Shut up, they are not aliens."said the red one. The green one immediately was flipping through her book. The red one then pressed one of the buttons and my brother and I both fell out of our capsules at the same time. She then dragged both of us to a wall. She was poking my forehead and sweep of the dust in my eyes. I then saw more clearly at stared at her. "Hey, they both have two different eyes like me." she said.

"One red, one blue," said the green one, "Hey there, what is your name?" I stared at her, not knowing what to say until Ikuto blurted out "Ikuto, Ikuto Ono, and this is Ikuko Ono.

"You two look similar, even your looks," said the red one, " by the way my name is Mai Misaki and this freak here is Akemi Kudo."

"Hey," Akemi argued, "at least I am smarter than you."

"Yeah right," replied Mai , "Then figure out what species these siblings are."

"They are….uhm…..." Akemi went back to flipping in her book, "an alien." Mai sighed and told her "I know they are aliens, but what type?"

"I...don't..know," whimpered Akemi, "at least I know about witchcraft more than you."

"Shut up or someones gonna hear you and tie you up on a cross."

"Fine, you go ahead and look for items that we can use. I will take them back to our house." With a snap of her fingers we were gone.

I walked out of my bedroom that I shared with Ikuto. I thought about it what happened a year ago. I remembered Yasuhiko and when Mai and Akemi went to get us out of the broken ship. Why was I created? What happened while my brother and I were in the ship sleeping for two light years? Why would they murder Yasuhiko for creating us than sending him to jail? I just stood there thinking to myself and my brain was so confused that I felt a shock in one of my wires inside. I breathe slowly. In and out, in and out and continue to walk down the hallway until I noticed Mai was already awaken. "Mai, you're up already!" I said behind her.

"Yeah," replied Mai, looking a little startled, "you never get up this early Ikuko."

"Never, but early bird gets the worm." We just stood there for a few seconds until I said "You should go get dress, I will wake Ikuto and Akemi up soon."

"You shouldn't wake Akemi up," she reminded me "She likes her beauty sleep."

"Then I will wake up Ikuto, but if she is late for school today its not my fault." I mentioned. I didn't know where to go so I eventually walked back to my room.


End file.
